30 Day Writing Challenge
by booksandcoffee
Summary: 30 day writing challenge that I found on tumblr. It was just sitting on my dash I thought I would take up the challenge. I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Read and Review
1. Drabbles

beginning

accusation

restless

snowflake

haze

flame

formal

companion

move

silver

prepared

knowledge

denial

wind

order

thanks

look

summer

transformation

tremble

sunset

mad

thousand

outside

winter

diamond

letters

promise

simple

future

**So I found this thing on tumblr and it was a 30 day writing challenge and I was like, huh, OK. So I just needed somewhere to put this before I lost it somewhere in my archive.**


	2. Beginning

**First little one-shot thingy for the writing challenge :) **

_Beginning_

"You can't be serious!" the black haired, green eyed son of Poseidon said, "That thing goes, like, way up in the air! You know what a certain sky god will think!"

"Calm down, Percy, it's still somewhat connected to the ground. I'm sure you'll be fine." The daughter of Athena said.

"No." Percy said stubbornly, "Zeus is going to smite me. How will you feel then?"

"_Percy," _Annabeth sighed, "It's just a roller coaster ride! I'll be right beside you, okay?" Percy shook his head.

"Not going."

"Please?"

"No."

"_Pretty _please?"

"Uh, no."

"_Percy,_" Annabeth whined, something she normally never does, "_Please?"_

He huffed.

"Fine, but only once and you will never be able to force me on that death trap again."

––––––

Percy's hands were sweating as they waited in line. Yes, the saviour of Olympus, great son of Poseidon, was afraid to go on a roller coaster.

It's not _his _fault they were all up in the air and such.

When they buckled in he thought to himself _I'm going to regret this._

Then the ride finished.

"So," Annabeth smiled, "How was it?"

"I'm _beginning _to think I like roller coasters."

"Yeah," his girlfriend laughed, "_Beginning._"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

**This is so lame I'll just go hide in a corner now.**


	3. Accusation

**I refused to sleep till I had this typed out, okay? I would have killed myself if I didn't. I'm kidding, don't worry.**

**My disclaimer is in the description of the story, go find it.**

_Accusation_

"Mommy!" cried a little voice from across the apartment. "Lass bwoke my doll!" Annabeth bent down and let her daughter Sophie run into her arms. She couldn't say her brother's name properly so she called him Lass instead of Lance.

Sophie was a spitting image of her mother with her brains and her father's grin and good nature.

Lance was had the eyes and hair of his father and knack for getting in trouble not to mention brains.

"But I didn't!"

"His car hit Molly!"

"I said sorry!"

The door opened and Percy came in. "Hey, I'm back."

Sophie immediately tore from her mother and flung herself at her father's leg, hugging it tightly. "Lass bwoke my doll." (**AN: not a typo, say it how little kids talk.**)

Percy picked her up, "Did he now?"

Lance broke in, "But I didn't do it on _purpose_. I hit it with my remote control car. Then it went crazy and destroyed the doll. She keeps accusing me of doing it on purpose but I didn't!"

Sophie sobbed into Percy's shoulder. What a daddy's girl.

Percy patted her back, "We'll buy you a new doll, okay?"

He put her down and Sophie ran to go play.

Annabeth sighed and Percy kissed her forehead, she huffed, "3rd accusation this week."

**I'm drowning in shame now. **

**I chose Lance because apparently it means spear or something to do with a knight and you know, Percy and Annabeth are demigods and yeah…**


	4. Restless

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating. It's just like, homework and tests and stuff, but its Winter Break now! I still have to work on science fair though and ugh.**

**Restless**

Annabeth Chase lay on her side. She had called lights out 3 hours ago. Unfortunately, she knew she wasn't going to sleep anytime soon.

There really was only one person to blame.

She blamed the Queen of Olympus. Her royal highness who had taken Percy Jackson. You know what they say, _it's all fun and games until someone comes and messes it up. _She barely gets any sleep. Only sleeping a mere one or two hours a day, maybe an unintentional nap.

If she isn't searching, she's at Sally's house.

Most of the time, she would listen to how the search was going and then tell her to sleep, which wasn't a mystery at all.

Over the months her hair was usually left down and very messy and there were dark circles under her eyes.

So she ended up spending the night up, completely restless.

**I am so ashamed of myself right now. Buh-bye.**


End file.
